Aurora
by FireandIce627
Summary: The Cullens are going back to school! They face new challenges, go on adventures, and Edward and Bella learn what it means to be parents. All characters are in canon. R&R.
1. Back to school shopping

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. The only things I own are the ideas. **

**Chapter 1 – Back to school shopping**

**BPOV**

"I don't want to go! You can't make me!" I sternly told Alice.

"Yes you can and yes I will. You have to get new clothes!"Alice evilly gritted her teeth at me.

"Edward? I begged my husband with an imitation of Alice's' puppy dog eyes.

"Bella, I love you. But you know as well as I that getting in between Alice and shopping is impossible." Edward told me. He was right. Shopping was Alice's favorite thing next to the family itself. I surrendered with a sigh.

"Okay." I frowned. Just then my daughter came in from the kitchen. I opened my arms at the same time she leapt into them.

"Momma can I go shopping too?" She asked me. Dang. Alice had rubbed off on her. But I couldn't deny my daughter anything she wanted, because she barely asked for anything.

"Yes you can honey." I said kissing her cheek. She was up the stairs before I could say anything else and back within 15 seconds. She was all dressed in an ivory dress that cut off at her knees and had shoes of the exact same color to match.

"Now that's how you get dressed!" Alice beamed at her niece. She shot me a glare. I had to admit it, Renesmee looked beautiful. Edward took my hand.

"Can you come too?" I asked him.

"Of course I'll come, love." He said kissing me.

"Get a room!" Emmett yelled, dramatically covering his eyes.

"Seriously Emmett, you cannot go there." Jasper said.

"Um EW. He's right Emmett, you can't." Emmett suddenly went deep into thought. "Ahh my mind! Get it out! Get it out! Get it out!" Alice shrieked. Honestly, I felt bad for her. She's probably seen more than she wanted to.

"Sorry." Emmett said coming out of his trance.

"Thank you." Alice and Edward said in unison.

"Let's go!" Alice squealed, picking Renesmee up. I moaned but followed. Time to go shopping.

**There will be more chapters but please review! Criticism works too, but nothing too mean please. Yes, Alice is a little OOC in this story. And if you have any ideas I will gladly take them into consideration.**


	2. Here goes nothing

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or any of the characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

"Are you ready love?" Edward asked, me his melodious voice distracting me from my book.

"You know you really shouldn't do that." I muttered, closing my book. He just looked at me with a confused expression.

"Do what?" He asked. His eyebrow flicked upward.

"You know what you're doing. You're dazzling me, again." His confused expression was replaced with smugness. He gave me one of his crooked smiles that I loved so much.

"Oh. I'm sorry Bella." Edward apologized. He was less than half an inch from my ear. If I was still alive I would have been blushing like crazy.

"Edward." I said.

"Sorry." He stopped.

"What were we doing?" I asked him.

"School." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh. School, that's right." The dreaded first day of school. My first time in two years. Renesmee wouldn't be going with us because she was still too young. Her growing had slowed thankfully. But we couldn't sacrifice her education. She was smart, no brilliant. However, there were things she still didn't know, so Esme would be teaching her.

"Come on everybody! It's time for school!" Alice called from downstairs. I quickly ran to the ridiculously oversized closet to retrieve the clothes Alice had set out. Edward ran to his side of the closet to do the same. I unzipped the first bag on the rack, which was where Alice always put the "preferred" outfits. When I unzipped it I all but cried. There, on the hanger, was an outfit I refused to wear. A pair of designer skinny jeans, a black halter top with puffed sleeves. These weren't the things that scared me. What scared me were the three inch heels at the bottom of the bag. I knew that something like this shouldn't scare me because of my being a vampire. But I was always going to be Bella. I would probably run into a wall if Edward distracted me. With a sigh I pulled the clothes off the hanger and slipped them on. Edward came up behind me, his hands wrapping around my waist.

"You look amazing." Edward whispered in my ear. I turned around to look at him. My unneeded breath hitched in my throat. Edward was dressed in black pants with a grey v-neck shirt and dress shoes.

"And you, I have no words." I admitted. He smiled crookedly at me.

"Come on!" Alice screamed at us.

"It's time." Edward said, unwrapping one of his hands so we could walk. I stretched up on my toes and gave him a peck on the lips.

"It's time." I said with a nod.

**Cliffhanger! Of course one of the most exciting parts of these types of stories is finding out how everyone will react to seeing the Cullen's for the first time. Two in one night! Review please!**


	3. Leaving early

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Twilight at all. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

We pulled up to the school late, great. Now everyone could see us. Edward saw my panicked expression.

"Don't worry, I'll be right here." The students and teachers in the parking lot were staring at the three new and expensive cars. Edward took an unneeded breath and stepped out of the car. He went around to my side and opened the door. I took a breath while closing my eyes and stepped out too. Sure I was a vampire, and clumsy wasn't in my vocabulary anymore, but there was a possibility that I could somehow get distracted and run into something. Edward grabbed my hand and we made it to the front of the school along with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett.

"Is it always like this?" I asked.

"Every time. But don't worry if you ignore it then you'll get used to it." Alice said in her high soprano voice. Edward let out a guttural snarl, too low for the humans to hear. I looked at him, concern written all over my face.

"Edward what is it?" I asked him. He quickly recomposed his face.

"Just some improper thoughts." he said like it was nothing. But I knew Edward; he was my husband after all. I perked up an eyebrow. But he quickly changed the subject.

"You know the plan right?"

"Yes, Edward. You, Emmett, and Alice are Cullens. Rosalie, Jasper, and I are Hale's. We went over this last night."

"Okay, just checking." He said, giving me his signature crooked smile that sent my dead heart into palpitations all the time. A few girls gasped upon seeing it. I couldn't help myself when I shot them a death glare. We stepped through the door of the school to our first classes. Edward and I had Spanish language first. This would be easy.

We sat in the back of the classroom so that people would actually have to turn around to stare at us. A girl that was even beautiful as a human sat on the other side of Edward and flashed him a smile.

"Hello, I'm Lauren." She said while smiling at him. Did she not see me hear? But knowing Edward, he wouldn't want to come off as rude, no matter how annoying a person might be. Well, except for Mike that is.

"Hello." He said simply and turned to face me. I guess I must have looked jealous because Edward gave me his 'what are you thinking' face. I let down my shield – I had gotten better at it with practice but it still took all the concentration I had for it not to snap back.

_Nothing, _I thought.

"Bella, I love you." He said and gave me a peck on the lips. All of a sudden I heard a few hearts drop and a chorus of gasps. Maybe the looks would stop now. No, no they wouldn't.

"I'm Lauren." The girl sitting beside Edward said louder, holding her hand out to shake his. He didn't answer because the teacher walked in at the sound of the bell.

"Hello, welcome. I am Mr. Sanchez I will be your teacher this semester. Since today is a new day, let's just start out by saying our full name, what we would like to be called, our hobbies, and how much Spanish we know." He pointed to the kid in the first row. "Let's start with you. Stand up."

The boy had rim wire glasses a short buzz cut and wore a pencil behind his ear. "Hello, my name is Austen Cody Weakley the third. I like to go by Austen. Um my hobbies are designing games on the computer and studying the different hybrids of plants. I am almost fluent in Spanish." He sat back down noisily. Everyone clapped; it seemed appropriate.

The class went on until it was time for the girl beside Edward to speak. She stood up and fluffed her hair. "Hello, I'm Lauren Bethany Cooper. I like to go by Beth. My hobbies are Pageants and singing. I am also almost fluent in Spanish. She sat back down and flashed Edward a grin. Everyone clapped.

Next was Edwards turn. He stood up to speak. "Hello, I am Edward Anthony Cullen. I go by Edward. My hobbies are playing the piano and hiking. I am fluent in Spanish. He sat back down and everyone clapped for him, especially the girls. I clapped the loudest.

Oh boy. It was my turn. I stood up and took a deep breath. "Hello I am Isabella Marie Hale. I go by Bella. My hobbies are reading and hiking. I am also fluent in Spanish." I sat back down and everyone clapped, especially the guys. Lauren clapped but rolled her eyes a little.

"Okay class, the bell is about to ring in a few minutes. Go on and chat amongst yourselves but keep it a whisper. Everyone started talking to each other; getting better acquainted. The bell rung like the teacher said and the class slowly started to disperse.

Edwards phone rung quietly. We left the classroom so he could talk. He closed his phone shut.

"We have to leave early."


	4. Relief

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to Stephanie Meyer. The only things I own are my ideas.**

**BPOV**

"Edward" I gritted my teeth now, he still hadn't answered me. I sighed unnecessarily. "Edward I am your wife, you can't keep secrets from me anymore." Edward relaxed at my side and turned towards me.

"You're right. You are my wife now." He smiled at the thought. "I didn't tell you what was going on because I'm not sure myself. Carlisle called. He's at home with Esme and Renesmee. Someone broke in to the house. But they were out hunting when this happened."

I looked at him with furrowed brows; I was confused. "Everyone's okay?"

"Yes Bella." He only laughed at me now. "God I love you."

"I love you too." I laughed with him now. We were already pulling up to the house. My expression quickly changed; it was now filled with concern. Edward said nothing as came over to my side of the car, and opened the door. We ran into the house. Alice and Jasper were already here. Emmett and Rosalie were pulling up into the drive. As soon as we were in the house Renesmee jumped into Edwards outstretched arms.

"Daddy!" She giggled.

"Welcome back." Esme said while touching my shoulder.

"Hi mom." I said. Esme suddenly had a smile that could light up the world. I would have to call her that more often.

We waited until Rosalie and Emmett were in the house to start asking questions.

"Do you think you could know who it was?" Rosalie asked Esme.

"No. This…smell isn't familiar to me at all. Everyone sniffed the air as she said this. As soon as we sniffed the air, our faces puckered. The air smelled like a garbage truck and alcohol.

"My goodness! How can something actually smell like that?" Alice shrieked. No one answered, because no one knew how.

"Wait," I suddenly asked. "How come you couldn't see this until now?" I asked Alice, not rudely, I was just curious.

"I'm not sure. But since there was alcohol involved, it was probably an impulse decision." That made since. Edward nodded to Carlisle. I raised an eyebrow. But before he could answer Carlisle spoke.

"Emmett, Jasper, let's go hunt down that… scent. We're not going to hunt down the person, just the smell." Emmett's face dropped. They all ran out the door. Whoever it was, I hope they were passed out, because nobody wants to see an angry Edward.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy with the schedule change in school and exams. Please review. I have a lot of people adding me to their favorite authors list and stories lists. But reviews are inspiring and they make people want to read the story more.**


	5. Hunting trip

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story they all belong to Stephanie Meyer. The only things I own are my ideas.**

**EPOV**

We left out through the door – it was closer. Whoever it was, I hope they were far away right now and with a big group of people because I was pissed. How dare they come into my house with my daughter AND my mother in it? I was snapped out of my reverie by Jasper.

"Edward focus." I realized I hadn't been following the scent at all. Instead, I had been running in the opposite direction. I made a 180 turn and started running again.

"Thanks Jasper." Jasper nodded. The faster we ran, the closer we got. The closer we got, the stronger the smell. I slowed down. We were here. A small one story house, covered with trees, lay in front of us. Because of the way we came from, we had been facing the back of the house. It looked empty but there was definitely someone in there. Carlisle had said not to hunt down the person, but even he had to admit that he wanted to see who broke into our home. Emmett started bouncing with joy. Jasper sent waves of calm towards him. Both Carlisle and I nodded at Jasper.

I went in first, Carlisle right behind me and Emmett behind him. Jasper was keeping lookout. We saw the culprit right in front of us. He didn't see us so he must've been passed out. I guess his decision to break into our house was a last minute impulse reaction maybe that was why Alice hadn't seen it.

It seemed wrong, but we went through the house. After all, didn't he break into ours? It was a two bedroom, one bathroom house. Not bad. But the way it smelled… dear God. I went to stand above the man so I could get a better reading on his thoughts. Apparently the guy didn't even remember breaking in. He just did it. I saw him wondering through the woods with a beer in his hands. He was lost. All he had been trying to do was get back home when he stumbled upon our house accidentally. The man stirred in his sleep so I backed up.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked.

I answered his unspoken thoughts. "It was an accident." Carlisle nodded.

"So we can't kill him?" Emmett asked. Carlisle and I shook our heads at the same time. Emmett looked more let down than a child who was promised a puppy and didn't get one. I held back laughter.

"Only you Emmett." We left the house and headed home. Jasper already heard us so he didn't ask for an explanation. We made it back to the house within less than five minutes.

As soon as we made it in the house Bella's head shot up.

"It was an accident." Everyone looked relieved then. Except Emmett who hadn't said a word since we got here. He sat down on the chair, defeated.

"Oh Emmett." Rosalie sang from upstairs. Emmett jumped out of his chair and ran upstairs forgetting everything that just happened.

"Gah!" Alice and I screamed at the same time. Bella laughed at us and I soon remembered my top priorities. I looked at Bella and then down at Renesmee who looked tired. Bella stood up and handed her to me. I took her hand and said goodnight to everyone before leaving for home.

**BPOV**

We got to our house and headed straight to the bathroom. Renesmee needed a bath. I ran the water and poured in Johnson and Johnson bubbles. Edward set Renesmee on the ground, taking the ribbons out her hair. I unstrapped her shoes and slid off her clothes. Edward put her in the bathtub and started rinsing her curls while I scrubbed her down. Renesmee grabbed a handful of bubbles and made Edward a bubble beard. He laughed and gave her one too. Renesmee giggled in her high soprano voice and gave me one too. Pretty soon we had bubbles everywhere and she was splashing us with water now. If she was tired before, she sure wasn't right now.

"Honey, you never told me how your day was with Esme." Edward said to Renesmee.

"Oh! Daddy you'll never guess what I learned! Grandma taught me poetry! And even better were going to build a tree house!" Renesmee was standing up now.

"A tree house?" Edward said with excitement. Renesmee nodded so fast that her hair started drying itself out. I laughed to see her so excited. I would have to thank Esme for this sometime. Renesmee sat back down so we could rinse her off.

After we had rinsed her off we let her pull the drain. She stood back up and put her hands in the air as Edward wrapped a small towel around her and picked her up. We went into her closet and picked out a new pair of jim jams for her. Alice never let us where clothes twice and never let us wear the same sleepers twice either. She stepped into her sleepers and Edward zipped her up.

"Mommy, daddy, can I sleep with you tonight?" Edward and I looked at each other with the same expression but changed it instantly. There was nothing we wouldn't do to make our daughter happy.

**Sorry about the looooooong wait. Im still settling into my new house and stuff. Please review! Reviews make people want to read stories more. Thank you to all of the people who have reviewed, favorite, or alerted me **


	6. Breakfast

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer. The only thing I own is my idea. **

**RENESMEE POV**

I woke up and I swear my stomach started barking at me. My mother and father were still beside me and I knew they wanted to get up.

"Renesmee were not rushing you honey. If you're tired then you can go back to sleep. We'll still be here when you wake up." My dad said reading my thoughts. I put my hand to his cheek showing him that I was hungry and I would really like some eggs. He grinned and then looked at mom.

"What?" She asked. I put my hand up to my mother's face and showed her the same thing and as expected, she started smiling too. "Well let's go get those eggs." I giggled and daddy hopped out of bed picking me up in the air.

"And by the way, good morning sweetheart." Mom said.

"'Morning mommy."

We decided to make breakfast at the main house, with the rest of the family. As soon as we got in, daddy set me on the ground and I took off to give hugs to everybody. I gave Grandma a hug first and she unexpectedly picked me up. Although I had been so used to everybody carrying me, I'd been walking for a while now.

"Good morning grandma." Grandma beamed every time I called her that, though I didn't know why. She gave me exactly four kisses on the cheek and I giggled every time because it tickled and then she set me on the ground. The next person I took off for was Grandpa – since he was right beside me.

"Grandpa!" I screamed as he started tickling me.

"Good morning sweetie." He said and stopped tickling me so that I could give everyone else a hug. Before I could run off for Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett scooped me and started tossing me in the air. To anyone else, I would have looked like a bean bag.

"Hey there kiddo!" Uncle Emmett said while tossing me in the air one more time. I gave him a kiss on the cheek as he sat me down.

Aunt Rose came and grabbed me before Uncle Emmett could start using me as a life-sized teddy bear again.

"Renesmee!" She said as she started placing kisses all over my face. I put my hand on her cheek to show her that I missed her. "I missed you too baby."

I looked over at Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose set me down. Aunt Alice picked me up and laid on her back.

"I found the cutest hair band for you." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh Aunt Alice." She started laughing. Jasper spoke next.

"I believe it is my turn to hold my neice." Uncle Jasper held me sometimes but only after he went hunting. But to me his eyes didn't look so bright. He was getting better at this. Alice sat back up and placed me on the ground. Uncle Jasper picked me up and placed me on his hip.

"Good morning Uncle Jasper." I said.

"Mornin' Nessie." He said and placed a big kiss on my cheek. "Did you sleep well?" He asked me. A big grin spread across my face as I nodded. "Actually, Edward, I would like to cook Renesmee breakfast if that's all right."

Daddy nodded and grinned at the same time. "Nessie show him what you want for breakfast." I put my hand on Uncle Jaspers cheek to show him what I wanted.

"Alrighty." He carried me all the way to the counter and sat me right on top. This was the first time he had ever cooked breakfast for me and the second time he gave me a kiss. I knew this was hard for him and I appreciated it.

"Thank you Uncle Jazz." He smiled at me.

"No. Thank you."

**BPOV**

After Renesmee ate her breakfast and took her bath it was time for all of us to get dressed. We let Rose give her a bath to give her more bonding time with the Renesmee. And as usual, Alice used every single last one of us to play dress-up with. Even Carlisle. Today's outfit was a dark blue t-shirt with dark jeans and a pair of black kitten heels. Remind me set these on fire later. Edward was dressed in a black v-neck shirt and dark jeans. Yes, they were designer. I didn't even get to see what Alice had dressed everyone else in.

When my hair was all dry Rose brought in Renesmee.

"Here she is." Rose started speaking like someone introducing the people that modeled on one of those cat walks. "Renesmee!" Nessie ran in on that cue and started twirling like a princess. She was adorable. She had on a tutu type dress with a pair of leggings.

"What do you think?" She asked me and Edward at the same time.

"Honey, you look absolutely beautiful." Edward said as he kissed her on the forehead and nodded towards Rosalie as a thank you.

"What about you momma?" She asked me. I couldn't contain myself, I was about to cry. Thank whoever decided that vampires couldn't cry.

"You look perfect." I stated. I didn't want her to hear my voice crack. Edward took my hand in his and started rubbing the top with his thumb. Renesmee sat down and started to try and put her air into a ponytail. She got distracted so easily. Yes, she was half vampire but she was still a baby.

About 20 minutes later Alice started screaming for us to 'get our butts down here before were late'. We did and I picked Renesmee up this time. I walked down the stairs a little slower than usual. I wasn't ready to go to school yet. Edward gave me a reassuring smile and I handed Renesmee over to Esme. We all gave Renesmee and Esme a hug and kiss before we started to leave.

"Have fun at school today mommy and daddy and Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie and Auntie Alice." She said in one huge breath. We all laughed and said goodbye. Carlisle had left earlier for work. Alice stopped in the middle of the door frame and her eyes glazed over. Edward started laughing.

"Today is going to be an interesting day."

**Remember to review for more chapters. Tell me your opinion and what you want to happen in the story **


	7. Close call

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**BPOV**

We pulled up to the school around the same time as all of the other students. There were some things even a vampire couldn't escape. I spotted one of Renesmee's dolls on the floor under my feet and a sigh came from me accidently. Edward put his hand on top of mine and brought it to his lips.

"Love, we'll be home in no time. I know it's hard and, trust me, I miss her as much as you do." He was trying so hard to put me at ease but I couldn't help it.

"I know. It's just…she grows so much every time we leave and were missing so much." My eyes pricked.

"Well how about this. When we go home we'll have some real bonding time, just the three of us." He said.

"Okay. We will. But I don't want to take her away from everyone else too. They love her just as much."

"Okay. Then we'll all spend the evening with her." He said.

"That sounds perfect." I smiled.

"There you go. I love seeing your smile. It warms me even more." I smiled even wider for effect. Before we could say anything else Alice popped up outside Edward's window.

"Come _on_. You guys are so mushy all the time. We're going to be late!" she shrieked. I started laughing at my best friend but got out of the car. How long were we in there again? Oh well. We'll be on time. Edward grabbed my hand and locked his fingers in mine.

We all headed to our rightful classes and made it just before the bell. Oh my _goodness_. This girl just doesn't give up does she? Lauren was sitting in the spot I sat in last time. Whatever, there was still another seat on the other side. Edward pulled my seat out and then sat in his.

"Good morning Edward." She was trying way too hard.

"Hi um…?" he didn't forget her name. He was just trying to get her to take a hint.

"Lauren." She stated as a matter of fact.

"Okay." He said and turned his body completely in my direction. I tried to contain the giggle. Edward just smirked.

"So, Edward." Lauren spoke, no doubt trying to interrupt us. He turned his body only slightly out of courtesy. It's how he was raised. He didn't say anything so she just started speaking again. You know, Mr. Sanchez is going to make us pick partners for an activity today and I just wanted to say that since you don't have a partner yet, you'll be mine." She told him instead of asking. I just rolled my eyes and spoke for the first time.

"Actually Lauren, Edward and I have already arranged to be partners any time we have the opportunity. So you're not needed. But thanks though." I tried my best to be polite.

"Who said you got to choose him as your partner?" She started to argue.

"Um…?" Edward gestured to Lauren, 'forgetting her name again'.

"_Lauren_." She dragged her name out for emphasis.

"Yes. Lauren. I'm sorry but I'm already partners with Bella. She's my girlfriend and I'm her boyfriend. I don't know you. And I don't really appreciate you annoying her. Do you get it?" He was not being rude but saying it enough to get the point across.

"You got my name right." She gushed. That's it.

"Would you stop bothering us? Don't you get it? He doesn't want you!" I raised my voice.

"Bellar, how do you know that? Maybe he just doesn't want to hurt your feelings. He could leave you at anytime he wanted." Why did this Lauren have to be as annoying as the last one? And did she just call me Bellar? I saw a quick flash and the rest of the family was outside of the house. Well all of the 'children'. I heard Emmett say something about finally. Is this what Alice had predicted? No one saw them at least.

"Bella, don't do it." Edward said, trying to frighten Lauren no doubt. "What's your name again? Never mind. I wouldn't mess with her if I were you."

"Ugh. Why do you date a girl with a temper?"

"That's it! I am sick and tired of you annoying me. And the next time you try and flirt with him is the last time you'll want to flirt with anyone." Mr. Sanchez started to get worried. Lauren popped out of her seat and threw her pencil at me. I couldn't contain myself when I threw the chair into the wall behind me. It wasn't enough to expose us though. Edward jumped up and put his hand in front me.

"Bella, love, don't." I was still angry enough to punch a hole in the wall but instead I just stormed out of the classroom. The last thing I heard was a 'did you see the way she threw that chair? Lauren you got lucky. She probably could have killed you!' What they didn't know was that I actually could have.

I heard Edward behind me.

"Love slow down." He said. I came to a complete stop and turned to face him.

"I'm sorry. She just wouldn't shut _up_. I shouldn't have let her get to me like that." I apologized.

"It's okay Bella. You actually controlled yourself better than I thought. And honestly, I was actually hoping you would do something. She's pretty annoying."

"Next time I'll sit by her then. How much trouble am I in?" I asked.

"Absolutely none. Mr. Sanchez says that Lauren started it and I don't think he would get mad at you even if you did." He laughed. "And don't worry; she won't sit by us again."

"This is what Alice saw isn't it?"

"Yes." He started laughing again. We'll skip the rest of this class and come back when the next one starts. "Let's go see Renesmee."


	8. Visitor

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. All of the original characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The only things I own are my ideas and any character not belonging to Stephanie Meyer.**

**I know I keep updating late. But I have many other things to do. Thank you to those who favorite me. But thank you especially to those of you who review. I don't have many reviews. But I have many story favorites, author favorites, and story alerts. Reviews tend to draw the attention of more readers. More readers inspire me to write faster. **

**RenPOV**

"Okay honey, it's hot so I'll pull it out." Grandma Esme said to me while pulling a batch of fresh cookies out of the oven. I smiled so wide I thought my lips were going to rip.

"Do you think Jakey is going to like them?" I hoped he did.

"He is going to love them." She said with full sincerity. The doorbell rang. Grandma went to answer it. I grabbed her hand but hid behind her leg. "Well hello." She politely said though her voice rung with confusion. I decided to take a peek around her leg. I saw someone that looked like they were in my family except they weren't. They didn't look like one of the people that came to witness for me when the Volturi came either. It was a lady with eyes like my family. She was also very beautiful and had black hair to match her light brown skin.

"Sorry to come without any say first but as you can tell, I had no way of contacting you. My name is Jasmine and I have been looking for other vampire covens." She said nervously.

"Oh. How rude of me. I am Esme and this Renesmee. Come in come in. Grandma said and moved over to the side to let Jasmine in. Please, come sit down. I didn't need to be daddy to know that she was excited. She loved company. "What brings you here?" I have been searching areas near and far in search of covens with people like me."

"How did you know about us?" Good question.

"I noticed when I was in search of a hunt there weren't many animals here like there should be. I haven't been spying I promise. I just did the math I should say. And having a secluded house in the woods seemed like a good place for a vegetarian coven to stay."

"Well not to be rude Jasmine but we consider ourselves more of a family than a coven." Grandma explained.

"How many are there in your family Esme? If you don't mind me asking." Jasmine asked.

"Oh not at all. There are actually a lot of us. There is my husband Carlisle who is at work right now. The rest of my children are at school." Jasmine looked confused. Edward is my first son. My husband created him. Rosalie is my first daughter. The same with her. Emmett was also created by Carlisle. He is Rosalie's husband. Jasper and Alice joined the family afterwards. They are a couple. Bella is Edward's wife and they are Renesmee's parents. And Jacob is kind of extended family." Jasmine looked so confused I had to suppress a giggle. I sat on my Grandma's lap and laid my head on her chest. "I know it is very confusing but you will understand better when they arrive. Actually two of them are here right now." I jumped off my grandma's lap and ran straight outside.

"Mommy! Daddy!" I leapt into the arms of the first one I could reach. "Daddy" I sighed into his neck. I missed him so much.

"I missed you too sweetheart." He said and placed a kiss on the tip of my nose. I reached over to mommy and started placing kisses all over her face. She started giggling. "Who is in the house?" Daddy asked.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot. We have a visitor, her name is Jasmine." I said. Daddy took mommy's hand and walked into the house. Jasmine greeted them the same way she greeted grandma.

"Should I explain now or should I wait until the rest of your family gets here?" She asked Grandma.

"I think it would be better to wait until they're all here. So you don't have to explain again." Grandma said.

"Okay." Jasmine agreed.

"Yes we can." Daddy said to mommy. "Your mother asked if we could skip the rest of school." He told me.

"Wait, I didn't hear her ask that." Jasmine said.

"That's another story. We'll save it for later." Mommy said.

"The rest of the family should be home before six." Grandma said to Jasmine.

"Okay then. Let's wait."

**If there are any ideas you want to add don't feel shy. I am also thinking of giving Jasmine a gift that would be a great influence on my story. Any ideas? Don't forget to review!**


	9. Jasmine

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. All of the original characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. All I won are my ideas and any people not originally in the Twilight novels.**

**Yes I am actually updating! I'm sorry I don't have a specific time when I do but I'm always so busy and I try to update when I can. Thank you to those of you who actually review. I don't have many reviews but I have a ton of people favoring me. It would not be fair to make people who review wait so I have decided to start updating more often. Remember that reviews draw more readers. More readers review and more reviews draw even more readers! I also did not get any ideas on my story from my reviewers so I decided to go with my original idea.**

**JasminePOV**

Esme was right. She did have a big family! They all seemed so nice. I suddenly didn't feel comfortable around them anymore; I felt like I was intruding. Edward looked at me with a reassuring smile though I did not know why. I was waiting for the rest of their family to show up. Carlisle came first and then the rest came shortly after. When they did they weren't hostile like all of the other vampires I've been around. They came in and actually shook my hand like regular humans. I decided that everyone sitting down was my cue.

"Hello everyone, my name is Jasmine. I have explained my story to Esme a little. I have been in search of other vampires like me."

"How did you know about us?" The tall blonde haired boy said.

"Like I told Esme, I did the math. There weren't as many animals in the area like there should be. The disposal of the animals is in a way only vampires are capable of." I said.

"Where did you come from Jasmine?" The one I assumed to be Carlisle said.

"I didn't remember at first when I came into this life but thanks to my gift I am able to remember. I was born in Virginia in 1985. I had a younger brother and an older sister. I remember that we went on a trip to Alaska for a family vacation. It was 2004 when I had been turned. Our car had gotten stuck because of the snow and I decided to take a walk in the woods. Not a good idea, I know. Afterwards, I had gotten lost. I remember that a man I recall as being the most handsome person I had ever seen found me. He was not a vampire though. He asked me if I was lost. I told him yes. He asked if I came with a family. I said yes again. He was trying to help me back when I was attacked by a red eyed vampire. He tried to save me. For what reason? You tell me. The vampire that had started feeding on me turned to him. I took that as my opportunity to move. I felt the worst pain shortly after. My family found me. They knew something was wrong and tried to take me to a hospital. After the first day, I eventually stopped screaming. I mean there was no point. I guess they thought I died…. I woke up on while the sun was out. My skin started sparkling like diamonds." I giggled in reminiscence. "But I knew that I was not supposed to sparkle. So instead of taking the chance that someone might see me, I dug through snow to keep under cover. Every now and then I would peek up to see the time of day. At night I would just run instead of digging like a mole. Eventually, I made it to Canada and since then I have been coming out at night only to keep my cover." I took an unnecessary breath. The one named Bella came over and hugged me.

"I can only imagine what you went through." Esme said.

"You say that you have a gift?" Edward inquired.

"Yes, I think I do. I think I can get people to recall lost memories." The short black-haired girl came over to me.

"Can you try on me?" She asked. It sounded more like a plea than a question.

"I've never really had any practice with this." I admitted.

"It's okay." She reassured me. I put my hands on both sides of her face and concentrated. She gasped. So I pulled my hands away.

"Bella." Alice asked.

"Yeah?" She said.

"Remember when you said that it was James who turned me?" Everyone in the room's jaw dropped. "Can you try again?" She asked me. Edward spoke up for me.

"Alice, the process takes a lot of energy from Jasmine. You may have to wait until later." He said calmly. She nodded and went back her place at the tall blonde man's side; Jasper.

"Jasmine, if your gift can get people to recall, I think you may even be able to make them forget." Carlisle said. I never tried it. He may be right.

"You may be right." I said to him.

I looked back over at Alice who had one look in her eyes- hope.

**I guessed that it would be an interesting twist in the story. Remember, any ideas are gladly accepted. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Some people just don't give up

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. All of the original characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. All I own are my ideas and any people not originally in the Twilight novels.**

**APOV**

So Jasmine was my answer. I would finally remember the life I had before this. Jasper held my hand and started to rub circles in it.

"Jasmine, where will you be staying?" Esme asked.

"Oh I'll find a place." She said as if it was nothing.

"Absolutely not." Esme scolded. Always the motherly type. "We have one extra room dedicated to guests only you can have that one if you wish."

"I'd hate to intrude." Jasmine said shyly.

"No, it's fine. I will just go up stairs and prepare your room for you." Esme said as she rushed up the stairs. Normally I would be the one to decorate it but I was having a moment right now.

"Alice, do you want me to try again? I'm sure I can." Jasmine asked from the couch.

"Oh no. You should relax."

"I know you want to. Don't be too shy to ask me. Come." She patted the seat beside her. I walked over and sat down. She put her hands on the side of my face like before except this time she was calm. Thank you Jasper. I tried to remain calm also. I closed my eyes. Before I knew it the memory was over.

"Wait. You mean that I wasn't changed _by _James but instead I was changed _because_ of him?" Well that makes more sense. I think.

"Alice, we should let our guest relax." Carlisle said.

"Oh she's fine Mr. Carlisle." Carlisle just chuckled.

"Jasmine, just call me Carlisle, none of that 'Mr. and Mrs.' Stuff around here.

"As you wish Mr. – I mean Carlisle."

"I'll be in my study if anyone needs me." He smiled.

**BPOV**

"Come _on_!" Alice moaned. "Just put it on already or I swear I will dress you myself if I have to." I knew she wasn't bluffing so I did as she said.

"I'm going to wear it, but I'm not going to like it." I complained.

"Edward will!" She sang. I put it on in a flash and I _did _like it. But I was not going to admit that to Alice.

"You like it, you like it." She teased. Well never mind. I had on a long sleeved, brown and beige sweater-dress, and boots to match it. If I had been human I would've worn tights to cover up my legs, but what the heck, why not? Renesmee came in and tugged on the bottom of my dress.

"Mommy you look pretty!" She giggled. Edward came in.

"Thank you sweetheart, but not as beautiful as you do!" She was dressed in a little school girl outfit, complete with stockings and all.

"You both look beautiful." Edward said as he came up to my ear. "Edward like." He said. Renesmee and Alice spoke at the same time.

"Get a room!" They shrieked in unison.

"You are in our room." Edward said. "Um Alice, can you make Renesmee breakfast? I'd like to speak to Bella for a minute or an hour." He said.

"Um ew?" Alice said but scooped Renesmee onto her hip and ran downstairs." You do _not_ want to see that Ness." She gagged. I giggled.

"Actually, I do want to talk to you." Edward said. "I know Lauren can be really annoying, but you have to restrain yourself. Just remember that."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked confused.

"Alice sees you flipping out on Lauren today." Ah I see. I laughed.

"Okay." I said.

We arrived at school in record time. Of course we still had stares and people dropping their mouth open when we walked by but I guess that it is something I would have to get used to.

The moment we arrived in class with Lauren, she did exactly what I would expect her to do. She sat right smack in the middle of the table. So I would have to sit on one side of her and Edward on the other. I remembered what he told me earlier that day and just sat down. She smirked when Edward sat on the other side.

"So how is your day going Eddie?" I bit my lip to keep from saying anything stupid. He didn't answer her and looked behind him as if she were talking to someone else.

"Who me?" he asked and pointed to himself. She nodded.

"Yes silly." She said and put her hand on his arm. If I thought I was biting on my lip earlier then I was practically gnawing on it right now. He took her hand with two fingers and placed it back on her lap.

"Don't do that. That's Bella's job." I snickered when he said that.

"Well how was your day?" she asked again. "Tell me all about it." She urged.

"My day? My day was going fine. Until I came to class." He frowned. Clearly she was thinking he didn't like. "I woke up with Bella this morning, made her breakfast and then came to school." She grimaced when he said that he woke up with me this morning. I stifled a laugh. He got up and came to my chair. I stood up so he could sit down and then I sat down on his lap. He started toying with the necklace I was wearing. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look today love?" He asked.

"Only about a million times." I laughed. Lauren spoke up.

"Where did you get that Bella? It looks like Gucci but I'm pretty sure that dress isn't even out yet." Edward spoke up for me again.

"Actually Alice picked this out. And it is very real. They don't make knockoffs of these." He said.

"I would look way better in it." She whispered to Edward. A little too closely to his ear I might add.

"Lauren, could you stop trying to flirt with my boyfriend please? You're going to humiliate yourself." I told her without looking away from Edward. "Oh but I like your pants though I remember I saw them in a catalog two years ago. I wanted them but Alice wanted to spend more than ten bucks on them." I said. The class just burst into a frenzy of "Ohhh"'s and "She got you"'s.

"Let me tell you something you –" I don't remember what she said after that because I blocked her out when I saw Edward's smug grin. The teacher came to class and we started out day. For once we actually made it to lunch. Alice waved us over to the lunch table after we got our trays of mush.

"Good job Bella, I could feel your anger all the way down the hall." Jasper chuckled. Alice had a vision just then.

"Man, she just doesn't give up does she?" Edward said. As if on cue Lauren came over to our table and the cafeteria just fell silent as everyone watched to see what would happen.

"Hey Eddie." Lauren's snooty voice spoke. Emmett boomed followed by a quick smack in the back of the head from Rose – an Emmett smack. "I'm sitting by you today." She said as she tried to squeeze between Edward and I. He pulled me onto his lap and put his lunch tray between Lauren and himself. Rose started giggling uncontrollably. And then Lauren noticed Emmett. "Well who do we have here?" She said as she batted her lashes at Emmett.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie." Rose said through her teeth. "And _this_ is my boyfriend." Yikes. Even I was scared. Everyone except for Emmett slowly moved away from Rose. Lauren turned her attention to Jasper.

"Don't even think about it." Alice said. So Lauren turned her attention back to Edward, who unexpectedly pulled me into a kiss. After I had to come up for 'air' so people didn't get suspicious I spoke up.

"Is there something you want? It's kind of rude to stare at someone while they're kissing."

"Actually I wanted to give Edward my number." She said as she gave him a folded napkin. I took it and tucked it into my back pocket.

"Thanks." I said casually. She pulled out _another _piece and handed it to him.

"I had a feeling you would do that." She said as she gave him the napkin.

"Oh, thanks Claudia." Edward said, purposely massacring her name. He took the napkin and started wiping my mouth with it. Then he balled it up and put it on her tray. She gave me quite an evil look.

"I'm actually going to go and sit with my other friends."

"We're not your friends." Rose said.

"Bye bye Eddie pie!" She said as she tried to ruffle his hair. He scooted away.

"Don't touch the hair. Only Bella touches my hair" he said. She just huffed and walked away.

Turns out we had two more classes with her….

"Mommy, Daddy! How was school?" she asked as she hugged Edward's leg.

"School was alright sweetheart." He said.


End file.
